Homecoming
by Dissolved Starr
Summary: 1963.... They would later say that this was the year the 50's finally died.... The year innocence was lost. They were right... (Look inside for full summary)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or themes from the movie 'Stand By Me' and I don't claim to. They are property of their respective owners. I do not intend any infringement. I'm only doing this for fun and am making no profit. Any characters you do not recognize from the movie or book where made up by me, but it's not like I own them or anything, 'cause I seriously doubt anyone would want to steal them.

**Authors note: **Hello readers (If I indeed have any readers, lol). I decided to have a go at a Stand By Me story to try and cure my writers block I'm having on my other stories. This is a product of too many late nights watching stand by me (obviously), riding in cars with boys (I love this movie) and dirty dancing (Not that this story has much to do with the film, just the music.)

This story is set in March of 1963, 3 and a half years after the Ray Brower incident.

Chris has just turned 16

Gordie has just turned 16

Vern is just about to turn 16

Teddy has just turned 16.

Ace, Eyeball and the other Cobra's are all around 19 years old.

Chris's twin sister Darla comes back from living with her aunt in San Francisco. She was sent to live there at the age of 11 when their mother ran away. She's back in town and you know there's gonna be drama ahead.

**Warning: **This chapter will have some swearing (nothing too bad), so if you're offended by that then don't read on. I might up the rating to R next chapter, just to be safe. So if the story disappears from the PG13 section, it's just been moved to the R section

I hope y'all enjoy! And you can always review if you want. It would make my day : D

* * *

**Homecoming**

1963... They would later say that this was the year the 50's finally died... The year innocence was lost. They were right...

**Chapter 1**

Ace parked his newly waxed black 1952 Ford into Eyeball's driveway. Shutting off the engine, he stepped out of the car and retrieved the cigarette that was tucked behind his ear, placing it between his lips. His hand dug into to his trouser pocket, searching for a match and after a few seconds he found one. Striking it against his coarse jean material, the match sparked to life allowing him to light his cigarette. He looked at the empty front yard and sighed in irritation. Eyeball was supposed to be waiting out the front for him but it looked like he was running late again. He strolled towards the house and rapped loudly on the rusty screen door, causing it to rattle violently. Ace waited for someone to answer, but his patience quickly dissipated and he yelled through the door.

"Goddamn Eyeball, stop jacking off and open the door!"

Ace heard yelling from inside, then saw a shadowy figure approaching through the dirty material of the screen. The door creaked open and Chris appeared dressed in crumpled jeans and T-shirt, faded brown backpack swung over his shoulder and a scowl fixed firmly on his face at the sight of his visitor. Ace's eyes narrowed, a sneer forming on his lips.

"Hey Chambers you little faggot, Where's your brother?"

"In the kitchen" He answered quietly and moved past Ace, down the path.

"Little punk" Ace said under his breath. The disrespectful look Chris had given him irked Ace. Maybe Chris had forgotten what happened last time he had mouthed off to the Cobra's. A satisfied smile appeared on Ace's face at the memory. Yeah, they had got them good after the Ray Brower incident, like he had promised they would. "Maybe him and his little faggot friend have got a beating due" He thought aloud to himself. But first things first...

He pushed the screen door back open and walked into the Chambers' residence. Walking into the kitchen he found Eyeball sitting at the dining table, talking on the phone. Ace went directly to the fridge and helped himself to a cold beer, using the worktop to uncap the bottle. He drank nearly half the beer in one go. It had been an unseasonably hot day, and according to the weather reports it was gonna last for the entire week. Sitting down at the table he listened in to Eyeball's side of the conversation.

"Yeah sure... Hell no! ...What time? ... Yeah, okay then... Yeah yeah... See ya later" He hung up the phone laughing quietly to himself.

"Who was that? Your boyfriend? Ace asked, smirking.

"Screw you, ya homo! That was Darla"

"Your sister Darla?"

"Yeah. The little hood got thrown out of another school in San Francisco" Said Eyeball, his voice full of mirth. Ace laughed out loud.

"Again! That's the third"

"Yeah, and apparently my Aunt Clara has had enough 'cause as soon as she found out she booked Darla a ticket on the first train back to Castle Rock. She phone my dad a few days ago but he must have been to drunk to remember it. She's on the train now. I gotta pick her up from Harlow at 2:30"

"How ya gonna get there? You haven't got a car."

"Well I guess you'll have to drive me there won't you, ya cock knocker!" Eyeball said jokingly but quickly shut up when Ace thumped him on the shoulder.

"Can't you little punk brother hitch a ride down there and pick her up" Ace really didn't want to travel all the way to Harlow to pick up Eyeball's little sister. He ha planned to spend the day drinking beer and working on his car, not babysitting

"Nah, he went to school" Ace sighed in irritation, but relented.

"Fine, but she better be on time" He said finishing off his beer. "Now come on, I wanna go shot some pool before we go."

Ace and Eyeball arrived at Harlow train station exactly at 2:30. They had only been waiting a couple of minutes when the train pulled in. Around 40 people piled off and Eyeball couldn't see his sister among them. He wondered fleetingly if he would actually even recognize her. It had been just under 5 years since he had last seen her, their only contact was letters and the occasional phone call.

"I can't see her. Where is she?"

"Hmmm..." Ace answered distractedly. He knew he should be helping Eyeball look for his sister but his attention was occupied by something much more appealing. An attractive young girl had just stepped off the end cart. Ace stared openly at her shapely legs which were most exposed, only a pair of white Capri shorts covering mid-thigh up. Ace licked his lips involuntary as she looked over in his direction. A warm smile cross her lips and she began to walk towards him. His ego instantly began to flare up inside him. He knew the girls couldn't resist the Ace charm.

But his ego instantly began to recede as he noticed her gaze wasn't actually directed toward him, but at Eyeball. He gritted his teeth in angry as she approached, totally blanking him. She was practically running at him now.

'What king of dumb broad would pick Eyeball over me?' Ace thought bitterly. It was only as she dropped her 2 heavy bags on the ground and launched herself on to a surprised Eyeball's back, that he figured out who she was.

"Richard!" Darla shouted excitedly from Eyeball's back, her arms wrapped tightly round his neck.

"Jesus Darla, your strangling me! And you know not to call me Richard!" Darla got down off his back and rolled her eyes.

"Yea' whatever _Richie_" She said as he turned around. His eyes widened at the sight of her. She certainly wasn't a little eleven year old anymore! And if it was even possible his eyes widened even more at the outfit she was wearing or more appropriately, the lack of an outfit. He knew what guys would think if they saw a pretty girl dressed like that. One quick glance towards Ace, whose eyes were firmly transfixed on Darla's butt, only confirmed what he thought.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He practically yelled

"Um, well in San Francisco we call them shorts. What do you call them here?" She asked sarcastically. Eyeball sighed, deciding that it wasn't worth arguing over.

"And what did you do to your hair?" He added, noting the change in both style and colour. She nervously tucked the shoulder length, blond wavy hair behind her ear.

"Nothin'. Just dyed it, is all" She answered nonchalantly. Eyeball laughed

"Well looks like someone took their Marilyn Monroe obsession to the next level."

"Climb it Tarzan" She said flipping him the bird. It was true though, and she was only just getting over her idols death last year. As soon as she heard the news of her overdose she had went out and had her hair dyed platinum blond and cut a la Marilyn's. The bob had grown out now but she had kept dying it.

"Don't be a little punk. You remember Ace don't ya?" He said pointing over in his direction. Darla turned to face him and smiled, she hadn't even noticed him.

"Of course I remember the infamous leader of the Cobra's" She said jokingly. "Do you still have that little group thing goin'?"

"Yeah" He answered simply, pointing to the cobra tattoo on his upper arm for emphasis. Darla stepped forward to get a better view and rubbed her fingers over the raised lettering.

"Wow, that's totally boss! I want one!"

"Well your not a cobra stupid. No girls allowed!" Interjected Eyeball.

"Then how come they let you in" She retorted, causing Ace to laugh. Eyeball frowned, growing tired with her back talking and punched her in the arm. Not hard enough to bruise, but hard enough to shut her up. She flinched, and rubbed the top of her arm.

"Ouch! I was only playing, why'd ya have to be such a jerk all the time?"

"I guess you just bring out the jerk in me. Now stop your whining and lets get back to Castle Rock so I don't have to put up with you for too long. And Ace, if your finished drooling over my baby sister maybe you can help me with these bags?"

Darla blushed and shyly looked at Ace out of the corner of her eye. He had the same small smirk on his lips, only now it was a little more prominent. He didn't seem embarrassed at all about being caught ogling her. Truth be told she had always had a crush on Ace growing up, and felt happy the attention was now being reciprocated.

They walked to Ace's car in silence and soon they were speeding back to Castle Rock.

"I can't believe you got booted from another school!" Eyeball exclaimed turning in his seat to face Darla, who was sitting in the back. "What you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything" She said indignantly. " It's Aunt Clara's fault. She kept sending me to the wrong schools. I mean come on, why enrol me to Catholic all girl schools. She was just asking for trouble." Eyeball laughed, but then his face turned serious.

"You know Dad's gonna be hacked when he see you" Her face paled and she looked downwards

"Yeah I know" She said solemnly. She fell silent for the rest of the way back listening to the radio, leaving Ace and Eyeball to talk amongst themselves. They had just past the ' Welcome to Castle Rock. Population 1,615' sign when 'Big girl's don't cry' by Frankie Vallie and The Four Seasons came on the radio. The tension and fear seemed to drain from her and he cheerful demeanour returned. She'd worry about her dad when that situation came about. Right now all she was looking forward too was seeing Chris. She couldn't wait to talk to him and find out everything that had been going on in Castle Rock for the past 5 years. Even though she would have to put up with the disappointed lecture he was bound to give her

Sitting forward, she leaned over the front chair and turned up the radio, totally drowning out the guys conversation. Eyeball sent her an annoyed look, and Ace looked quite shocked that someone had dared touch his radio. But she didn't seemed to care, she just smiled, sat back and began to sing along to the song. She had a pretty average singing voice, not bad, but then not great either. The only problem was she could only sing at one volume, loud.

"Oh god, I forgot about the singing. I knew there was a reason I didn't want you to come home" Eyeball groaned.

"Oh quit complaining. You love my singing _Richard_"

"It's Eyeball" He said angrily. She just laughed at him and continued singing even louder in a higher pitch.

"_Bi-ig girls do-on't cry-yi-yi, they don't cry. Bi-ig girls don't cry"_

Before long, but not soon enough for Eyeball's and Ace's abused ears, they were driving down their street. It still looked like the same decrepit row of houses she had left all those years ago, but she still felt a tingle of excitement run through her body. Most people who lived in Castle Rock for longer than a year couldn't wait to leave, but she must have been the only one to be glad to come back. She loved it here and held a strong emotional attachment to the place. After living in a big city for 5 years she realized that everything she needed was here.

She saw here old house approach and her eyes lit up in glee at the site of two familiar boys standing in the front yard. She didn't even wait for the car to properly stop before she climbed out and ran towards the taller boy. He didn't even have anytime to say anything as he saw the familiar girl coming at him before she had tackled them both to the ground.

"Chris! Gordie! You candy asses. I'm so glad to see you again!" She said hugging them tightly. The look on both their faces was pure shock.

"Darla? Walking, talking Jesus!"Gordie exclaimed rising to his feet. Gordie had been the only person besides her family that she had kept in touch with. He had sent her a letter every month, except for the month Denny died

"What are you doin' here?" Chris asked, getting up and helping her to her feet too.

"Well don't act to happy to see me" She said sarcastically, but Chris caught the hurt in her tone. He pulled her towards him and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course I'm happy to see you. I'm just kinda shocked is all. Are you just back for a visit?" Darla looked down sheepishly. She really didn't want to disappoint him

"Well I kinda..." She didn't get a chance to give her explanation and excuse as Eyeball and Ace arrived from behind her.

"Our sister got booted from another school again, and got kicked outta Aunt Clara's house" He said smiling, a hint of pride in his voice. Only Eyeball could be proud of something like that. She was turning out exactly like him, and their older brother Dave. Disappointment filled Chris's face and the look he gave Darla nearly broke her heart.

"Again Darla? Jesus!" He said solemnly. "How you goin to graduate if you keep doing this?"

"Aww Chris, don't start with that again. I don't care about school, it's pussy" She answered, rolling her eyes. Yes, she had to admit it, she was mostly saying that to act tough and impress Ace. She realised school was important, she just wasn't very good at it and had no aspirations to go to college.

"Well least we know which twin got the balls" Interjected Ace un-helpfully.

"Damn right" Eyeball laughingly said. "Christopher is a pussy and Darla got the balls" Chris glared at them.

"Screw you Ace, this is nothing to do with you!" He shouted. Ace's eyes narrowed. It could have escalated into a fight but they were distracted by the corroded screen door banging open aggressively.

"What the hell is all this shouting out!" A coarse voice barked from the doorway. "Well lookie here. Is this one of your new girlfriends Richard?" He asked, leering at Darla, obviously not recognizing her. She step forward timidly. This was crunch time for her now.

"No pops, it's me Darla" She said as polite as possible. His eyes narrowed

"What are _you_ doin' back? And why are you dressed like a god damn harlot!" Darla didn't know what to say. She tried to think up an answer that wouldn't get her a beating but her mind drew a blank. "Well!" He yelled. She opened here mouth to answer but Chris jumped to her rescue.

"Aunt Clara said she can't look after her any more, she don't have the money since she was fired from the hospital. Don't you remember her calling last week?"

Faithful Chris, always saving her from imminent danger. Their father looked confused. They all knew what he'd be thinking right now. Skimming through his memory, but finding many black parts when he had been to drunk. They had used this method many times before to get out of trouble

"Yeah… Yeah I remember now" He said slowly, even though it was clear from his perplexed look that he didn't. "Well… aren't ya gonna give you pa a hug" He said, unconvincingly trying to play the good father role in front of the neighbours. But they already knew what Old Frank Chambers was like, and they didn't really care. What he did to his kids in his house was his business.

Darla cautiously walked towards him and embraced him awkwardly. He smelt of stall whiskey and grease. She waited for him to release her, then quickly took a step back but was stopped when his hand seized her jaw making her face him. His eyes roamed over her body noting the obvious differences from 5 years ago.

"Well you growed up some now didn't you girl? Bet the boys are all over ya" She looked down in embarrassment. He pointed his finger at her face. "Well I don't know what you got away with when you lived with that bitch Clara, but under my roof you gonna live by my rules. And I won't have you dressing like your whore of a mother either" He spat. "You understand me girl? He asked, tightening his grip on her jaw.

"Yes sir, I understand." She answered, her voice trembling slightly.

"Good" He let do of he jaw and turned to walk back into the house. He stopped when he got to the door way and turned to face his children again. "I'm having junior round and a few of my buddies to play poker. So you kids make yourselves scarce till one, ya hear?" They all nodded and he walked into the house without another word. Junior was Ace's father, and Frank's long term drinking buddy. They were both mean drunks whose wives had left them years ago. Ace and Eyeball had meet through their fathers.

Darla sighed in relief and walked back over to Chris. She was quite shaken from here confrontation with her dad, and she new the worst was yet to come

"You okay?" He asked placing a hand, concern showing in his serious face.

"Yeah… Thanks for the help, I thought I was gonna get a whooping right in the front yard."

"It wouldn't be the first time" He said sadly. Yep, the Chambers kids had all had their fair share of front yard beating in full view of all the neighbours.

"Yeah.." She said, memories flooding both their minds.

"Well, were gonna leave you girls alone now" Eyeball announced, cutting through the tension. "It's looks like you two homos have got another girl to play dress up with" He said laughing at his own joke.

" Eyeball, don't be mean. You know I don't like doin' girlie things like that" She joked back. "Where you gonna hang out?" She asked.

"Somewhere far away from your singing. I'll see ya later" He said walking over to the car.

"Thanks for the ride Ace" Darla said

"Anytime." He smirked suggestively. "See you around" He nodded his head in goodbye to her. His somewhat pleasant smirk turned to a sneer as he faced Gordie and Chris.

"Be seeing you real soon" He said menacingly. He walked towards the car and jumped in without opening the door.

"What was that all about?" Darla questioned as Ace sped off down the road

"Oh nothing, they were just being jerks as usual" he answered. There was a lot of stuff he had never mentioned to Darla. He hadn't told her of the Ray Brower incident, but he had told her of the major beating him, Gordie, Teddy and Vern had received in consequence. But she didn't believe him, or didn't want to. She just couldn't contemplate Eyeball doing that to his brother. She knew that the two groups didn't get along, and that they had had the occasional fight but she had left before the major trouble began. Besides, she had a way of always wanting to see the best in people, especially when it came to Eyeball and the Cobra's. So now Chris just kept the scuffles to himself, because Darla only got upset that he would "lie" about something like that.

"Oh Ace isn't that bad. I think he's kinda cute" She said, quite whimsically.

"Great, my sister has a crush on a complete asshole" He said scornfully. He has seen the looks Ace had been giving Darla and he wasn't pleased. No way would he let that creep anywhere near his sister. "Don't even think about getting involved with some hood, especially Ace" He warned, in a grown up voice that he seemed to have had since he was seven.

"Yeah, he's right Darla. Ace is bad news" Gordie added. Darla just rolled her eyes

"Yeah, yeah…" She answered casually. "What are you guys up to anyway?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Well I was just heading home to get some money, then we were gonna meet up in the diner for some milkshakes" Gordie said"

"I guess you wanna tag along?" Chris said, mock disdain lacing his tone.

"Of course, how else would I be able to annoy you two if I didn't follow you everywhere you went" She said gleefully. Chris smiled, he guessed everything would go back to normal now.

"Well, I'll meet you two there. Its good to see you home again Darla" said Gordie smiling, as he left the yard, walking towards his house.

"It's good to see you too Gordo" She shouted after him. Chris turned his back to her and crouched down a bit.

"Need a lift?" He asked. She laughed and jumped on his back.

After an entire day spent reminiscing with Gordie, Chris and Darla went home. It was 2pm, and the house was silent and dark. They crept in and found their dad lying unconscious on the sofa, surrounded by beer bottles and stubbed out cigarettes. The quietly went up the stairs, trying desperately not to wake him.

Darla walked into her old room and was surprised to see her room was exactly the same as when she had left, except for the presence of Chris's bed.

"You sleep in here now?" she asked sitting down on her bed. It was as uncomfortable as she remembered.

"Yeah, I moved in after you left. I couldn't stand being in the same room as Eyeball" He answered. "I'll move back in to his room tomorrow though, now that your back"

"You can stay in here. I don't mind"

"You sure?"

"As long as you don't fart during the night and gas me you can stay" She said smiling, getting under the covers. He laughed.

"Well I'll stay as long as you promise not to sing in the morning"

"Ahhhh, that I cannot promise" Chris smiled and turned off the light. He climbed into bed

"Goodnight"

"Night" She replied

There was silence between them for some time, though neither of them were asleep.

"Darla?" Chris broke the silence

"Hmmmm?" She answered tiredly

"I really am glad your home" He said, his voice sincere. She smiled in the darkness. Chris always made her feel accepted. Unlike Eyeball he actually admitted he cared for her.

"I know you are. I'm surprised you even had a life without me" She joked. Chris snickered.

"Love you Chris" She said, her seriously this time.

"Love you too sis"

Again more silence.

"Darla?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"What did you do to you're hair?" He asked as they faded into fits of laughter.

Yep, things were definitely good and back to normal. But how long will it last……

* * *

Okay, that's chapter 1. It's 6 in the morning and my fingers ache so I think it's best I catch some Z's. I hope you enjoyed it. I know not a lot happens, but I'm just trying to show you what everyone's relationship is and set up the plot. Next chapter should be out soon, so keep a look out (if you even want to read more!). I don't wanna sound desperate or sad, but please review if you liked it and wanna read more. And even if you didn't like it you could offer some constructive criticism.

Anyway, thanks for reading : D


End file.
